Speak Now
by togami's-underpants
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now" Zim is getting married, and Gaz isn't so happy about it. Sucky summary, I know.


Speak Now

To see Gaz's dress: .?v=1251811437000

To see Zita's wedding dress:

./tumblr_le8fsqZpwh1qcm74lo1_

The bridesmaid dresses:

.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Now, I had no idea of the wedding.

I was shocked when Varsity told me.

It was a bright sunny day and everything was going well, I got promoted and became the video game designer for Game Slave Upgrade: Soul Star, return of the mutant Piggy.

I had just finished drawing one of the piggies, when Varsity came into my office.

She had a white envelope in her hand, but she tried to hide it in her purse.

"Hey Gaz! Guess whose back!"

I shrugged and made another copy of the drawing, "If you are going to say Dib, I do not care"

Varsity rolled her eyes, "No, Dib is coming back to town next month, but it's your former lover"

I looked up at her.

Joy was jumping inside of me. I wanted to scream with joy, but I kept my cool.

"Zim!"

Varsity nodded, "yep, and he's getting married" she said very quickly.

My heart exploded.

"Zim? Married?"

Varsity scratched her head and gave me her clueless look, "what? I never said that what?"

She said nervously.

I stared at her, "Don't lie to me Emily Jones"

Varsity closed her mouth and closed her eyes.

""

Varsity screamed, "Don't call me Emily!"

I grabbed her shoulders, "then tell me the truth!"

Varsity shook me off and handed me the invitation.

I looked at it.

_Zim is getting married to her!_

In big purple glittery letters read the name Zim and Zita.

I handed it back to her, "Zita actually invited you, I thought she hated you"

"She does, but Zim invited me, he said I could bring a guest, I was thinking of Dib, you know since he's my boyfriend and-"

I covered my ears, "la la la la! I can't hear you"

Varsity rolled her eyes, "And, since Dib can't make it, do you want to come with me?"

I stared at her and turned away, "No"

Varsity crossed her arms, "Why?"

"Because I'm busy"

"Doing what? Gaz I know you, you are just going to be in your apartment watching horror movies and drawing Van Glenn Skeeter. And you look at that picture of you and Zim and-"

"STOP!"

I knew she was right, I did do all of those things, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Okay so you know, I just don't want to sit through a bring ceremony"

Varsity sighed, 'Gaz you're telling me half of the truth, you just don't want to see Zim and Zita share their vows and kiss, do you?"

I rubbed my arm, "I couldn't care less if they died together! I don't care and I refuse to go with you"

Varsity sighed and walked out but turned around and said, "Fine, if that's what you want to do then fine, I thought you were better than that"

My mouth flew open.

I closed it shut and cursed under my breath.

Soon Saturday came, and I was sitting down all alone in my apartment, watching Orphan, and drawing Van Glenn Skeeter, and a picture of me and Zim underneath it.

I was doing all what Varsity said.

I stared down to my shirt that was covered in popcorn crumbs.

I shook it off and turned off the T.V, "No, I'm not going to let this happen."

I got up and changed into the dress Varsity picked out for me if i changed my mind.

It was a dark purple mini dress that had ruffles at the bottom and a ribbon on the waist.

I didn't have any heels, I would've worn my boots but they were all dirty so I went with my converse. I couldn't find my grey and black leggings so I decided to go with my legs bare.

I let my hair alone I just straightened my bangs grabbed my black coat my keys and purse and went out the door.

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

I opened the door and walked in without being seen.

I recognized most of the people there; most of them were Zim's friends, and Varsity.

To my left was Zita's family. The only person who liked me from there was Zita's father, he is such a kind man, but Zita treats her father like dirt.

He didn't look very happy wearing the suit.

I could hear Zita's voice yelling at one of her bridesmaids.

I hid behind the flowers so they wouldn't see me, everyone soon went to their seats.

Varsity noticed me and motioned me over to where she sat, she was sitting next to Zim' friend Kyle, who hated me.

I shook my head and watched through the flowers.

I soon felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Randy, one of Zim's friends who actually liked me.

"Gaz, what're you doing here? 'Cause I need to see your invitation."

I smoothed my dress and pointed to Varsity, "I am with Varsity,"

He smiled, "Oh so what are you doing over here? You can't stand here, you'll block the way for the bride."

Randy took me to where Varsity was.

Kyle glared at me, while I gave him the evil eye.

Varsity smirked, 'so you actually decided to come?'

"Well…."

Varsity laughed.

Soon music played and Zita and her dad appeared he was walking her down the aisle.

Zita's dressed looked like a muffin!

It's like there was some yeast in that thing that made it grow.

I stared at Zim.

He looked handsome.

I could see beads off sweat running down his forehead.

_This is surely not_

_What you thought_

_It would be_

_I lose myself _

_In a daydream where I_

_Stand and say_

_Don't say yes runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

Varsity nudged my arm, "are you okay?"

I nodded, "yes"

I gasped whne I saw some of Zita's cousin coming over to Varsity.

They couldn't see me, they hate me.

I sneaked away and hid behind a tall guy in the back.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a_

_Death March_

_And I am _

_Hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride _

_To-be_

_She floats down the aisle like_

_A pageant queen_

_But I know you_

_Wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

Zim's palms were sweaty and he was nervous.

_Am I making a big mistake? Is marrying Zita a big mistake, maybe, she did try to kill me when we were ten, but then she did save me from self destructing myself on the first day I came to Earth._

Zim then noticed someone peeking behind a tall guy

Zim was Starstruck.

_Is that? No it couldn't be. But … is it?_

_But if it is, what is she doing here?_

Zim looked through the crowd then realized he invited Varsity and told her she could bring a guest.

_Should I bail?_

_Don't say yes runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now (x2)_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said speak now_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_La la la_

Once Zita's cousins left I went back to where Varsity was.

"Where did you go?" she whispered.

"Bathroom" I lied

_I hear the preacher_

_Say speak now_

_Or forever hold your peace_

_There's a silence_

_Here's my last chance._

I listened to what the preacher said, and Varsity's eyes looked over at me.

Kyle did too.

I took a deep breath, "here's my last chance"

From the corner of my eye I saw Varsity and Kyle smirking.

_Here we go._

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes on me_

Everyone gasps as they see me standing up.

Zita's face is red, her eyes are wide and she is glaring at me.

Zim barely realizes what's going on till I speak up.

_Horrified looks_

_From everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

"I object," I say with a quiet voice.

I walk into the open area between the seats and I wait till Zim notices me.

He doesn't so I speak.

I stare at him and say.

"_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes,_

_Runaway now,_

_I'll met you out at the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said speak now"_

Zim stares at me, my face is red, and I'm shaking.

Zita's mom is telling me to get out of here, and that I'm ruining her baby girls wedding.

Her cousins are telling me to sit down.

Her father is staring at me.

Zita's family are going crazy, while Zim's side, which is mostly Zim's friends, and only three girls, four if you count me.

Zim's best man Randy is smiling giving me a thumbs up.

Kyle is still smirking.

And from the look of Varsity's face she is glad I'm speaking up instead of living in an uncomfortable silence for the rest of my life, and she is waiting to tell Dib all about it once this is done.

Zim is still staring.

I feel a pain in my stomach.

_Stupid, it's been four years; he's still going to go on with this._

I feel like crying, I never do but now, I need to.

I'm tearing myself apart.

I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I don't let them out.

Then I mutter.

"_And you say yes,_

_Let's runaway now_

_I'll meet you when I'm_

_Out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around._

_When they said_

'_Speak now'"_

But no.

He's still staring, but then I see a hint of a smile and a spark in his eyes.

I feel a sense of relief.

Then I can feel Zita's mom's glare she's looking at my shoes.

"Who wears a dress with converse," she muttered to her husband.

I let it go and relax my shoulders.

His smile grows wider and he lets out a laugh.

Zita's face is priceless!

He lets go of her hands and walks towards me.

Zita calls after him but he ignores her.

Zita's bridesmaids try to comfort her, but she slaps their hands away. Jessica and Sara watch their friend stomp on her bouquet.

I'm shaking once Zim is close to me

He reaches for my hands.

I place my shaking pale hands into his warm green hands.

He squeezes them and gives me his famous smirk.

"I knew you would come"

I let out a small laugh and blush, "I guess I couldn't let you do this, I guess I still have feelings for you"

His smirk stays on and his eyes beam.

"I do too, it's been rough after we split because I had to go back,"

I nodded, "it sure has,"

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Yes yes!" But then I saw Zita and everyone looking at us.

"Umm, what about your wedding"

I said with my voice dropping into a small whisper.

"Oh yeah,"

Zim let go of my hands and walked to Zita.

That pierced my heart.

He is still going to get married to her, and we'll stay just friends.

Her family looked relieved while the other side was shocked.

Randy's mouth hanged open.

"Alright the show stops here, wedding is off! Everyone go back to your normal lives, and go,"

He turned to Zita who was fuming, "Oh and by the way, it's over"

He was walking back towards me, and the left side cheered.

Randy let out the biggest sheer of all.

He took off his suit and ran around half naked.

Zita's family was horrified and they yelled telling him to put on some pants and a shirt.

I laughed and Zim chuckled.

Zim then picked me up bridal style and we went out the door.

"Zim, you don't have to do this"

He still smirked and carried me.

"Zim, put me down."

"Until we get to there car.

"Put me down. NOW!"

Zim obeyed and put me down.

Varsity gave me thumbs up.

Varsity, Kyle, and others came towards us.

She gave me a hug, "wow, Gaz, I didn't think you'll do it"

"Well, guess you shouldn't underestimate Gaz Membrane!"

She laughed, "well I'm gonna call Dib,"

"Of course"

Varsity rolled her eyes and took out her phone and walked to her car.

Zim took me to the car and opened the door for me.

I went in and he started the car and we drove off.

Zita was yelling after us but we kept on going.

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

Her voice was still in the background and we kept on laughing.

Sorry for all of you who have been waiting for me to post another chapter on New Partner, D is for Dangerous, and Nina's sister.

But I've been having a hard time on chapter 7 for New partner, so expect a delay.

I've been drawing Tim Burton style; I even drew Varsity and Gaz TB style!

They look … weird, but my brother likes them.

So sorry also I'll maybe post one of the story's I've been working on lately called "Monti in Halloween Town" and an Invader Zim story called " A Mother's Love"

So I'll give you a sneak peak of Monti in Halloween Town:

Lightning roared outside of Monti's bedroom. It lit her room for a while. She sat on her bed in a dark room. "I need nothing and no one"

She pulled her knees close and stared into the darkness, her family went out for trick-or-treating but she claimed, "It's too childish for a thirteen year old going out with her killer-crazy family, while her parents are dressed as monsters and her brothers as wolves and her sister a vampire"

"C'mon Montana, it's a family tradition to out all together on Mona's birthday" her brother Jake prompted. "Yeah" Mason replied.

Monti looked at her brothers, "Look, wolves, I'm not going, you can celebrate her birthday without me. It went well last year"

Mason rolled his eyes, "That's because dad said you had to stay home because you were sick"

Monti sighed, "I'm not going,"

"That's our hero, Miss Montana Gregory"

Sorry if it's so long, well see yah!

Oh and I don't know who the heck Van Glenn Skeeter is, he's a made up character in my head.


End file.
